


January 17, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I don't think so!'' Supergirl said while she glowered and flew after Silver Banshee by Metropolis shops.





	January 17, 2005

I never created Superman TAS.

''I don't think so!'' Supergirl said while she glowered and flew after Silver Banshee by Metropolis shops. She watched as the latter fled with stolen jewelry. Supergirl continued to glower when Silver Banshee dodged her heat vision. She looked back and wondered where Amos was. Her shoulders went up. ''The preacher will probably join me sooner or later,'' she muttered.

Supergirl's eyes were wide the minute Silver Banshee turned and paused. She glowered again.

Silver Banshee scowled and unleashed a sonic scream. The attack struck Supergirl before it knocked her down.

After Supergirl stood, she focused on her enemy with another scowl. Her eyes widened another time the minute Silver Banshee flew from her. Footsteps were why she looked back.

Amos approached Supergirl slowly and frowned. ''I found you.''

''Where did you go?'' Supergirl viewed the bags from a local shop that Amos currently carried. ''Oh. Errands.''

THE END


End file.
